


It was never quite like this in his fantasies

by smutchesters



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutchesters/pseuds/smutchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is in no mood to deal with nobles today. Lavellan took a prank too far. Both of them try to get away, and both happen to choose the same hiding spot. Naturally, Cullen can't keep his mind out of the gutter.</p>
<p>This is the first smut I've ever published, so please, be gentle with me! And enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was never quite like this in his fantasies

_Maker’s breath, how did I end up here?_ Cullen thought to himself, his mind going hazy from the tension in the air. He had been on his way to the war room, although he was not looking forward to the day’s meeting and his obligations as Commander of the Inquisition’s army. The night had been particularly bad. The nightmares were growing more insistent, more tangible, and worst of all, harder to leave behind. He had woken from his fitful sleep with a lingering dread, his entire body aching from tensing, forever bracing against more pain. With a sigh, he had stood up and slowly made his way through his morning routine. The first order of the morning would be a meeting in the war room. He cringed even at the thought. At the moment, the Inquisition found itself in a lull in the war. Cullen’s fellow Advisors felt that this time was best spent cultivating alliances, carefully politicking their way through all of Thedas. Suffice to say that Cullen did not agree. He prepared himself for yet another fruitless attempt at changing their minds, trying to persuade them to push forward and strike pre-emptively at their foes. He had to keep trying, even though his chance for success was low. Oh, how he wished he could just go to the training yard, take his frustrations out on a dummy.

Not one to shirk his duties, the Commander found himself walking through the main hall of Skyhold. For some reason Cullen had not been informed of, nobles seemed to have flocked here even more than usual. Their haughty expressions, stiff waves and nods in his direction, all of it drained his energy. He upped his pace, avoiding eye contact with the young noblewomen for fear they would rope him into their silly chattering. He was no skilled conversationalist on his best days, even less so now. Out of the corner of his eye, he recognised one of the women from the ball at the Winter Palace and it was all he could do not to groan. He remembered her all right, he remembered her sharp pinching. No, he had to get away before she spotted him. At that moment, she had turned around, a smile lighting up her face when she laid eyes on Cullen.

Of course, Cullen did the only reasonable thing he could do. He promptly turned on his heel and made his way out of there, fast. Heading for a hidden alcove near the garden he had previously identified as a good hiding spot, should the need arise, he did not turn around to check if she was following.

He ducked in to the alcove, pressing his back against the wall. Soon, he had heard light footsteps and a soft voice.

“Commander Cullen? Are you still here?” she called out in her lilting Orlesian accent.

Cullen held his breath, willing her to pass by quickly. Thankfully, she walked straight past him, and soon he could no longer hear her steps or her cooing. Cullen barely had time to breathe before a far less graceful sound was heard. Someone was running down the hallway, something highly unusual. He was just about to step out and check the situation, his mind immediately jumping to the conclusion that they were under attack, when suddenly, Inquisitor Lavellan invaded his safe space.

It did not seem that she had noticed him, as she backed in to the alcove too quickly to look around in the mostly dark space. She yelped loudly when her back came into contact with Cullen’s chest, quickly turning around, glaring at him. He had to admit, he did not mind her intrusion. He turned her back around and pulled her against him, as it was the most effective way of hiding two people in the small alcove. Or at least, that was his excuse. The darkness made him bold, and he leaned down until his mouth was next to her ear.

“Shh. Stay quiet until they’ve passed,” he whispered. Cullen did not know who Lavellan was running from, or indeed why, but he figured that they would come through here sooner rather than later.

So now he found himself in the dark, with the lovely Inquisitor pressed firmly against him. _Surely,_ he thought, _a man could be forgiven for letting his mind wander?_ He could feel every curve of her back, and Maker, her backside. How he had imagined being close enough to touch her, never thinking that the day would actually come. He had fantasised about taking her, claiming her. He tentatively leaned into her, ostensibly to get a slightly better view of the outside hall, but she did not seem to mind. Her breathing was still rapid from running, her shoulders heaving. Cullen placed one hand on her shoulder, feeling the heat emanating from her. _How easy it would be to just bend her over right here._ He tried to shake the thought, but alas, he could not. To his horror, this was all it took for his cock to start hardening. If he was to have any hope of escaping this with his dignity intact, Lavellan’s mysterious pursuer had better show up soon.

As if on cue, the door to the hallway was flung open, and Solas slowly walked in. Cullen could not make out his expression from their hidden spot, but he carried himself with a quiet indignation. Cullen thought, though he was not sure, that the elf looked as if he was… wet? Yes, upon closer consideration, he could see that Solas’ tunic was soaked through. He tried to piece the evidence together, but dropped the line of thought when Solas came closer. Lavellan stiffened, inadvertently pressing her ass against Cullen’s half-hard length.

He was not prepared for that, and let out a small sigh. Lavellan shot him a look over her shoulder, clearly not realising her part in causing this sound. Or maybe she did realise, judging by the hint of a smile he could see in her eyes. Luckily, it did not seem that Solas had heard Cullen’s needy sound. But he did not leave, curse him. Instead, he walked out into the garden, sitting down in the sun. Presumably to dry himself out, Cullen thought. He would have to ask the Inquisitor later just what she did to him. For now though, there was no way for them to leave the alcove without Solas noticing. This both distressed and delighted Cullen, as he could not bear to let go of Lavellan just yet. It was dangerous, though. He had to keep some semblance of control, to keep from rutting against her like a horny schoolboy. That’s not the way his fantasies about her went at all.

Lavellan bent slightly at the waist, evaluating her escape routes. That was it. To hell with dignity, to hell with restraint when her soft body rubbed against his now fully hard cock. Her scent was filling his nostrils, leather and lavender and a slight sweat. It was intoxicating, and as she straightened up again, he brought his face to her neck, inhaling deeply. His length was safely contained in his trousers, but rested at the top of the cleft of her ass. He carefully thrust his hips against her, the delicious friction from his smalls spurring him on. Cullen’s hips started moving faster, a small breathy noise escaping his lips. The top of Lavellan’s trousers caught on the ridge of his cock, making him hiss. He slowed down slightly, circling his hips, rubbing just the head against her.

That’s when she pushed back, and Maker help him, _moaned._ Cullen stopped moving completely, but Lavellan did not. She was moving her ass up and down against his length and leaned her head back on his shoulder. He caught her eye, and she gave a small nod before she closed the distance between them. She captured his lips in a scorching kiss, her tongue exploring his mouth. Cullen gasped into her mouth and kissed back, thrusting against her yet again. He let his hands wander, stroking her smooth stomach. As he kissed her harder, biting her lower lip causing her to whimper, his right hand caressed her breast. He could feel her stiff peak even through her shirt, and pressed against it, rolling and flicking it alternatively. She pulled away from the kiss, panting against his neck. Cullen’s left hand kept stroking her stomach, progressively moving lower as he switched over to her other breast, giving it the same treatment. When he started thumbing her waistband, Lavellan bucked into him.

“Please, Cullen…” she whispered.

“Tell me what you want, Inquisitor,” he whispered back. “Exactly. What. You. Want,” he punctuated each word with a thrust against her ass. His own pleasure was building from this teasing, his carefully controlled façade started coming down.

“Touch me… please,” she whined.

“I thought that was what I’ve been doing,” he chuckled slightly, not being able to resist teasing her.

“You know what I mean, damn you- oh!”

Without warning, Cullen plunged his hand down Lavellan’s trousers and smalls, putting pressure on her outer lips. He parted them with two fingers, amazed at how wet she was. His fingers moved down to her entrance, gathering the slickness, and he moved back up to her most sensitive spot, rubbing it carefully. Lavellan did not speak, but instead moaned quietly, her legs shaking. Cullen rubbed harder against her clit, and her hips were moving quicker, meeting his own thrusts with increased urgency. He stopped his ministrations and she made a small sound of protest, but when Cullen’s fingers circled her entrance, she went right back to those small, breathy moans. Maker, Cullen would remember those noises every lonely night for the rest of his life.

He thrust one finger into her aching heat, moving it in and out at a relentless pace. Soon a second finger joined the first one, both of them rubbing, caressing, curling inside of her. Lavellan’s knees actually buckled when he did that, and he used his free hand to hold her up around her stomach.

“Are you ready for me, Inquisitor?” he asked in a low rumble.

“Yes, Creators yes, Cullen!” she whispered. “Please, just fuck me already.”

“Eager, are we?” he purred as he withdrew his fingers from her wet sex. He unlaced her trousers and unceremoniously pulled them and her smalls down to just beneath her ass.

It was even more beautiful than he could have imagined. His sight had adjusted to the darkness, and he could make out the perfect swell of her backside, the glint of her wetness. It drove him mad.

“Stay just like that,” he moaned and unlaced his own trousers, finally freeing his straining cock from his smalls. He gave it one, two hard strokes, before he lined the head up with her entrance.

She pushed back slightly, arching her back, causing the tip to slide just inside. _Maker, she is so wet,_ Cullen thought before he could hold back no longer. He pushed his hips hard, sliding into her cunt, all the way to the hilt in one smooth thrust. Lavellan moaned loudly, but at this point, neither of them cared if someone heard. Cullen pulled almost all the way out, before repeating his earlier movement. He did this a few times, teasing her. But it was not long before Cullen could not restrain himself.

He picked up his pace, his hips slamming into her ass, holding onto her hips. His fingers dug in, surely leaving bruises. Every thrust was heavenly, her cunt pulsing around him, drawing his pleasure out. Lavellan was moaning into his neck, quieter now, and he had to strain to hear her words over the roar of his heartbeat in his ears.

“I, I need…” she gasped.

“Shh, I know,” he whispered, immediately removing one hand from her hip and moving it to her neglected clit. He knew what she needed, his fingers working on her clit at an unrelenting pace. There was no time for finesse, it was hard, fast, and messy. As he kept thrusting into her heat, he could feel her start to clench around his cock.

“That’s right, just come for me,” he coaxed her. His words set her off, and Cullen had to move his other hand from her hip to cover her mouth, lest her scream would alert all of Skyhold to their activities. Her cunt gripped him tightly, spasms of pleasure coursing through her entire body. He could feel his own end nearing, and thrust even harder into her while she was still riding out her orgasm. He gasped and spilled inside her, his pleasure overwhelming, whiting out his vision.

Slowly, both of them stilled. Cullen pulled his softening cock out of her, tucking himself back into his trousers. Lavellan leaned against the wall, seemingly exhausted. She exhaled slowly, and then pulled up her own bottoms. She turned to Cullen, a sated smile on her face. Cullen could not keep from smiling himself. _Well,_ he thought. _That certainly went better than expected._ Lavellan stood up on her toes and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you for that, Commander,” she whispered. Her use of his title made his cock stir yet again, but he knew that it was better to wait to indulge that particular fantasy some other time.

“I aim to please, Inquisitor,” he replied. “I would be much obliged if you wanted me to… please you again, sometime.”

“Of course, but first, I think we should get out of here,” she giggled, smiling wide at him. “Could you check if the coast is clear?”

Cullen nodded, and pressed past her in the tight space. He ducked his head outside of the alcove slightly. His face was still flushed from the exertion, and he didn’t much fancy anyone seeing him just yet, but it seemed that was not a concern. Solas had left. He would have had to cross past them, but neither of them had noticed, understandably. Cullen turned back to Lavellan.

“It’s clear, Inquisitor. I think we may be a bit late for the meeting in the war room though,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Lavellan smiled at him and took his hand.

“Then we’d better hurry, right? We wouldn’t want to keep Josie and Leliana waiting,” she said with a devious smirk.

Hand in hand, the Commander and the Inquisitor walked out into the main hall. Some of the noblewomen audibly gasped, others gave them approving looks. Cullen held his head high, feeling proud that he was seen in this way with the Inquisitor. But there was one question still nagging at him.

“One thing I’m wondering, Inquisitor. What exactly did you do to poor Solas?”

“Oh, that,” she laughed. “It’s a long story. Well, not long, but silly. You see, Sera and I thought he needed to be taken down a peg, so we got a bucket…”

Cullen laughed along with her, gripping her hand tightly. He would have to make it up to Solas later, as a way of thanks for finally driving Lavellan into his arms.


End file.
